Love is never easy
by Jedi Queen 001
Summary: Dorothy and Roger are becoming more closer, what happens when Dorothy runs into an old acquaintance. RD
1. A song to pierce the heart

Hiya everyone, this is Jen and Suzy, we are boo's - best friends and we came up with this story together. We hope you will enjoy this, it's for all you Roger X Dorothy fan's. This is my first Big O fanfic and my first joint effort in a fanfic. 

Disclaimer: We/I don't own Big O. We/I do not own the song "and forever."

__

Love is never easy.

Chapter one.

A song to pierce the heart. 

The rain pattered melodically, against the windows of the mansion. There was no sun in the sky and the clouds hovered dauntingly over Paradigm City. Dorothy sat at the large piano, playing a nameless tune that she'd known all her life. She never knew it's identify and sometimes she'd sing along - with words that she could not recognise. 

__

'Hmmmm, hm, hmmm, so all alone.' Her metallic voice sounded soothing as her sang. It was seemed like her singing melted away the rough in her voice. 

She stopped and tried again; not matter how many times she'd begin to remember - the words never came to her. Like she was trying to reach to the brightest star, however availed in every attempt. 

She breathed intensely and began again. The melody came to her suddenly, swiftly, rapidly. Soon came the words, so natural - natural as the morning sun and the birds morning song, that greeted the new day. 

__

'Sometimes I feel, so all alone,

__

Finding myself calling your name.' Despite her believing to be alone, Roger entered through the front door, as soon as she began again. After a moment, he also heard the pleasant mantra coming from upstairs. Without realising he began to sing as Dorothy stopped.

__

'When we're apart, so far away,

__

Hoping it's me that you're thinking of.' As he sang, he gave Norman his key's and walked passed him to get a drink.

Meanwhile, Dorothy sang the next line, 

__

'Could it be true, could it be real?' Roger sang with her, as if he knew exactly when to commence.

__

'My heart says that you're the one.' They sang together, Dorothy halted and continued to play.

__

'There's no one else, you're the only one for me,' he climbed the stairs as in a wondrous trance. He gracefully took a sip from his glass and entered the room where Dorothy played.

__

'Yes this time our love's the real thing,' they neither acknowledged one another's presence or felt awkward about singing together. It almost seemed as if they'd hadn't even noticed.

They continued jointly, _' Never felt that love is so right._

__

The world seemed such an empty place,

We need someone we could give our all.'

'Baby it's you,' Dorothy added.

'You,' Roger seemed to answer he comment, then they came together.

'We'll be together now and forever.' Dorothy played a soft, beautiful interval that filled the room with a heavenly creative air.

__

'Could it be true?' She sang with such power and emotion.

__

'Yes it's true.' Roger answered with the same force that she had questioned with. Though they hadn't realised that either of them were there, it was also like their unconscious mind's were sending each other messages.

__

'Could it be real? 

__

My heart says that you're the one.'

'There's one no else, you're the only one for me.' Roger added again.

__

'Yes this time our love's the real thing.

Never felt that love is so right.

__

The world seemed such an empty place,

We need someone we could give our all.'

'Baby it's you,'

'it's you.' Roger continued to stare out into the city, densely lost within his blank thoughts. 

'We'll be together now and forever.' Dorothy played her whole soul into this piece, as it climbed and grew in notes and in profound force.

They repeated once more, _'never felt that love is so right._

The world seemed such an empty place,

We need someone we could give our all.'

'Baby it's you.' Suddenly, she spoke lushly.

'It's you,' As did he_._

'we'll be together now and forever.' Dorothy softly played the end and finished. They both sighed and felt their minds come back into focus. 

Roger leaned against the window and breathed deeply, he'd never felt like that - he almost felt a stranger to himself, hearing and seeing nothing. Apart from that entrancing song.

Dorothy placed her hands on the side of the piano, feeling everything Roger had just felt. The utter confusion rendered her dizzy. She placed a hand on the head and breathed deeply, as if to catch her thoughts again. 

She soon felt better and looked over to the window; Roger was there, staring bewildered at the small droplets that hit the window pane.

"Roger." He suddenly came to and turned to face her at the piano.

"Yes Dorothy?" He could still feel his head spinning from moments ago.

She stared at him with her usual bare expression, "I didn't hear you come in." Rogers eye's widened.

"Really?" He felt utterly puzzled, he couldn't figure out why she hadn't noticed him entering the room. Then again, the only last thing he remembered was coming through the front door.

"Yes, I didn't hear you? Did you hear the song I just played?" She asked placing her hands in her lap.

Roger pushed back his confusion and smiled blissfully at her, "yes; it was a lovely song Dorothy." He walked up to her and gently patted her on the head.

"Why did you pat my head, Roger Smith?" He jumped back slightly, truth was - he didn't even know the answer to her enquiry.

"I'm; not sure." He tried to smile and dodge her question. 

To his surprise, he caught a glimpse her smiling - suddenly he heard some one come up the spiral stairs. 

"Master Roger, would you like me to prepare dinner for you sir?" Roger replied swiftly,

"Yes Norman." He was about to leave when he looked at Dorothy.

"Dorothy, could you do something for me?"

"Yes, what is it Norman?" She stood from the piano chair and slowly walked toward Norman. He allowed her to walk down the stairs first and so they both left Roger to his own thoughts.

'What was that song all about? I just remember walking through the door and then I blanked. When I came to; I was standing at the window, hearing the last notes of Dorothy's piece, with a glass of wine in my hand.' He ran his hands sleekly through his hair and loosened his tie. Suddenly, he began to rub his throat.

'God, I haven't been shouting today, it's against my rules in negotiations.' He took another sip of his drink and sat on the sofa, spreading out he leaned back and placed his glass on the floor. He briefly closed his eye's and became shrouded by sleep.

As soon as he closed his eye's, imagery of Dorothy flashed through his mind.

Her face,

Her eye's,

Her smile. 

He woke with a jolt and flung forward. He sat there for a moment and breathed gradually.

'Why on Earth am I dreaming of Dorothy? Why can't I remove that image out of my mind? The image of her smile.' He placed his face into his hands and remained there for several minuets. Purging his mind to think of something else, but try as he did - Dorothy was still on his mind.

He groaned and decided that he needed some refreshing air. 

He went downstairs and walked into the kitchen, Norman was chopping carrots and the room smelled of sweet herbs. He looked around and noticed Dorothy wasn't there.

'Man! I'm still thinking about her!' He moaned mentally; Norman noticed the distress in his eye's.

"Master Roger, are you okay?" Roger raised his eyebrows and responded.

"Yes, I'm fine. Huh, where has Dorothy got to then?" He looked around the room worriedly.

"Oh, I sent Dorothy on an errand." He nodded and began to walk out the door, informing Norman as he left.

"Sorry Norman But I'm going out for awhile, I'm not sure when I'll be back." Norman bowed and answered back.

"I assure you sir, dinner will be ready upon your return." 

Roger was just reaching his car when he noticed something pink in the passenger seat. He sighed and rolled his eye's. He got inside and placed his hands on the wheel.

"You claim to be an Angel, however you consistently commit breaking and entering. Well, I'm I going to have to kick you out, or will you leave willingly?" Angel laughed in her high toned manner.

"Roger Smith, what ever happened to your credo?" She giggled giddily.

"I've told you before, you are an exception to that credo." She then remained silent for a while. Neither of them moving or saying a world. No noise was heard, it was as if the whole of Paradigm awaited one of the parties to respond. 

"Very well, but I did intestinally come out here to be alone." Angel laughed by his mellow and almost angry tone.

"Well, no one likes to be alone." Roger sighed in defeat and turned on the engine. 

The rain still poured heavily around the town on the late evening. Dorothy walked out of the mechanics store with a pale oil in one hand and a note from Norman in other hand. As she read down the list, she only needed brake fluid for Roger's car. 

She walked passed countless others in the street, each of them held an umbrella. She suddenly remembered something Roger had told her.

'Some people like to go out in the rain without an umbrella; that's what it means to be free.' She felt joyful to remember his whimsical words. Even if should couldn't remember her own memories, she had no need to remember them because she was happy with her recent memories.

Roger's first attitude toward her could be described as harsh at times but lately he had been pretty mild. She had felt something special between them, from the very moment they met. Despite Dorothy having these feelings, it was all new to her and she couldn't recognise what they meant. However it didn't help when, the second he found out she was an android - he went completely sour toward her.

'Why can't I stop thinking about that louse, Roger Smith. He just sees me as an android anyway, he'd never understand my feelings. Though I'm not too sure about them myself.' She continued to walked down the street, when something that sparkled had caught her eye. 

She turned to a jewellers shop window, inside laid a glistening, sliver chained bracelet. On it was a small diamond that glittered bright, like a star that had just been born. 

Something deep within drew her to that bracelet, as it laid upon a silk stand. 

Suddenly a slim, tall man moved toward the window and pick up the trinket and took in over to the desk. She watched the stunning jewel slip away from her sight, she gasp.

It was Roger at the desk; with Angel.

Roger scanned each ring, each necklace and each ear ring. Every diamond, gem and jewel but none of them stood out. It was like he was searching through a mountain of coal, longing for the most supreme diamond that laid somewhere beneath him. 

Angel walked around the shop, staring at every shiny, precious stone that caught her eye. Once she'd seen enough she began to moan.

"Why did we come here again?" Roger sighed as trying to make a point.

"I came here, you followed remember?" Angel laughed and walked toward him, pinching his cheek and replying.

"No silly, I came with you in the car." She giggled and walked around again. Roger gritted his teeth; 'hard' and continued to search the cabinets. 

Suddenly the clerk came forth; carrying a silk lined cushion and laid upon it was the most exquisite bracelet he'd ever laid his eye's on. His breath stopped roughly in his throat, he was stunned by it's captivating shade of purple. 

'It's; the same colour as Dorothy's eyes! I have to buy it for her.' He gradually managed to remove his gaze from it and give the clerk his card. He placed his hands gently against the counter and started to breathe normally. 

The clerk soon returned and passed Roger the large, thin, velvet box. He opened it again, however this time, Angel saw it.

"Aw Roger, you shouldn't have!!" She swiped it from the box and placed it on her dainty wrist. Admiring it with an awe, it sparkled even in the dimness of lights and reflected on her face. She walked up to Roger and hugged him. 

Dorothy felt a harsh pain pierce her heart, seeing her move so intimately close to Roger. She placed a hand on her chest - she had no memory of this pain. It felt like someone had cut open her soul and left her to bleed slowly. To feel everything inch of her body; weaken and weaken till she seized to function. Tears fell from her eye's, tears of a crushed heart, tears that represented her leaky soul. 

Unable to withstand any more, she forlornly walked away. 


	2. New possibilities

Hiya, we hope you like the story so far - thanks for the reviews.

Enjoy…. 

__

Chapter 2

New possibilities

Roger jumped back and glared at her with a passionate anger, she'd been trying his character the minuet they'd met that morning. His cheeks turned an irritant pink, he moved forward to her hand.

"Actually it's for some else." He spoke through his teeth, trying not to upset her. He disconnected it and placed it back in it's case. He walked toward the door, placed on hand on the grip and then heard.

"So, you are in love with that fowl tempered android." She stood upright and ready for his counter but after moments of silence, she spoke again.

"Well, admit it!" He breathed deeply and thought it best not to argue with her.

"I have no time for your wild insinuations." She edge slightly back and watched him leave. 

She knew all too well that she was right. Roger did love that android, even though she'd die a little each time she thought about it.

'Why Roger? I know he loves that mechanical doll. But why? She has no emotions, she's only there to serve him. I know I don't know the whole story, but; why? How can he love an emotionless machine?' A signal tear shed from her eye's, a twitch clenched at her heart - she was incapable to go after him and left in a loss.

The rain still poured, hitting her hood - it pattered soothingly and eased her worries. Worries of seeing him again, the look he'll have on his face. She'd probably move in soon and Dorothy would be left in the dark, left with her bleeding heart.

She walked aimlessly around the streets, just outside the domes. The buildings crumpled around her, people camped on the streets and watched her deviously as she walked past.

Unexpectedly one man called out to her. "Hey, got some spare cash?" Dorothy turned her head and then her body.

"Oh, it's you." She peered down at a grubby Beck, his hair shabby and his beard had grown long. She remembered when he began to wig out once, when she began to move without her memories. His clothes were ripped at the seems torn at the ends - as usual he looked a horrific state.

She began to walk away, when he got up and fell forward. His face landed on the cold concrete, he groaned and stood. Taking two steps forward he lifted his face and stride into a large lamp post. Dorothy just walked on, plainly ignoring him. 

Soon he caught up and moved toward her, "so how are you and crow boy?" Dorothy kept walking.

"Roger is fine thank you."

"No I mean how are you and Roger?" Dorothy stopped suddenly and turned her head toward him.

"I don't understand; you mean - are Roger and I a couple?" Beck stared blankly at her. Shocked by her reply.

"Of course." Confusion littered her vision as she, in spite of her suffering, remained still.

"Roger and I aren't't like that." She stated with a saddened tone and began to walk again Her heart ached now more than ever. Beck had dug up her pain from the harsh truth, the truth that Roger would never love her.

"Why in the world not? You're perfect for each, you're both stiff, boring and do-gooders!!" He yelled, flinging his arms in the air. 

She moved slightly faster as he began to wig again. He stopped a moment later and watched her leave. It suddenly came to him, he read her thoughts and could tell why she replied in that manner.

"So there's another women?" She stopped, as tears spilled again. Her memories flowed like her tears, swift and bitter. Beck slowly walked toward her, as he fleet her pain. He was about to hug her when he swiftly grabbed nothing but cool air. He looked ahead and saw her walking away.

His cheeks turned pink and he ran to catch her, instead of continuing on this topic, he change the subject.

"You know, it's really sad." Dorothy cried a little more.

"No, no not that, about our memories." He flung his hands up in defence and tried to calm her down. He placed his hands in his pockets and walked beside her.

She was soon calm and ready to listen to him. "Yes, continue."

"Well, I know that you know we both have these memories and that they are uncontrollable and wild. I mean, when they appear, they come up at any old time, don't they?" Dorothy nodded and allowed him to continue.

"Well, what if I told you there was a way to bring them back; the memories." Dorothy's eye's widened as her mind questioned the possibilities of this idea.

'If I were to regain my memories, maybe Roger would see me as more as a human and not an android. Maybe if I regain my memories of the original Dorothy, perhaps I'll be able to control my emotions. Then maybe Roger will fall in love with me because, having memories is what human's possess.' Her breath caught in her throat from excitement but she remained her usual soothingly calm emotion. She was about to accept her complete corporation when, she thought. Beck would never do this for free.

"Wait; what will you receive in return?" Beck jumped back, stunned at the thought of selflessness. He seemed almost offended that Dorothy would imply such a thing, however it was true that there was something in it for him.

"I'm shocked, I'm not like that anymore. I've turned over a new leaf and ready to correct my recent acts of crime with doing good." She kept her composure still, she never believed for a moment that Beck had change. This was the man that had kidnapped her three times.

"Why should I believe you? Jason Beck." His eye's bulged out as he covered her mouth. 

"Shh, don't say my name out loud." Her eye's scanned him intensely, though she did not show facial emotion, Beck could sense what she was saying. Removing his hand, he began to walk away. In hopes that reverse physiology would waver her suspicions.

"Oh well, if you don't want your memories back; then fine." Beck waved his hand form side to side and walked away. Dorothy felt all hope slip away from her as she watched him drift further and further away.

"Wait; I will come - you have my corporation." His smile grew into a devious grin as he led them out of the streets. 


	3. Complication of feelings and the sweet t...

Hiya, we hope you're enjoying this so far. I believe, this is my best ever fanfic, thank you so much for your reviews.

Disclaimer: I/we, do not own Big O! Okay, good.

__

Chapter Three

__

Complication of feelings and the sweet taste of revenge. 

Roger laid upon the hood of his car, the rain flew from the heavens and dampened his soft skin. He rested his head against his hands and felt the tiny droplets of rain hit his face and run down his neck. Every once in awhile, he'd squirm slightly from the sensation of cool liquid. His head spun from current events, confusion clouded his thoughts and this time, it was not his routine thoughts.

Usually, Roger would worry about the memories of Paradigm and the problems they created. However, now he was thinking of something he'd hadn't considered in awhile, something that consistently eluded him.

Love.

'Why did I buy that bracelet for Dorothy? I know I've bought her things before, like flowers but nothing like this. And what attracted me to it was it's colour; mauve, the mauve in Dorothy's eyes. It almost drew me into it, it was almost like my destiny to buy it for her. It's funny I consider to be a realist but I seem to rely in destiny more and more these days. But what of Angel? I always believed that I had romantic feelings for her but now I'm not so sure. She is beautiful, but then again Dorothy is unique. I've even complimented on her once or twice before.

Her playing,

Her eye's,

Her; body.' Suddenly images flashed in his mind, like earlier that evening. He saw every curve and cute swerve of her body.

"What am I doing!! I partially undressing her with my mind!!" He yelled into the night sky, hoping no one else heard that. Shaking his thoughts away, he suddenly heard a beeping from inside the car.

Roger slid off the car and opened the door, climbing in, dripping wet he answered the call.

"Yes Norman, what is it?" He read distress in his in the butler's eyes.

"Oh dear. Master Roger, it's Dorothy, she missing sir." He gasped and pulled the receiver closer to his mouth.

"What! How?" Norman looked down in shame.

"I'm so sorry sir, you see she was meant to be back now, but has not returned, I fear for the worst sir." 

"It's alright Norman, where did you ask her to go." Norman soon told him where she had headed and with a fuelled passion, he drove toward the city's town centre.

He slammed down his foot, as hard as he could, making an attempt to move faster. His mind and heart overflowed with worry, what if Dorothy were hurt? What would he do? 

'I hope nothing bad has happened to her, if that Beck has got my Dorothy, I'll rip out his hand's from their sockets!' He suddenly switched his foot from acceleration, to brake. He started blankly out the window, at the damp road before him. Luckily no one was behind him, otherwise he'd have a lot of money to dish out. 

He could hardly believe what he just said. "Did I just refer Dorothy as being 'mine,' as in 'my' own!" His eye's bulged out and a solitary sweat drop ran down his pale cheek.

'No, I must make sense of that later, now I need to find Dorothy and make sure she's okay.' His car sped off into the bitter nights air, his heart pounded wildly. He couldn't't live with himself if something happened to her.

From the radiance of a single light bulb, in the shabbiest, shadiest hotel room. Dorothy laid upon a old, rusty bed, as Beck prepared to fiddle with her circuitry.

He placed a rather large pair of goggles over his shifty eye's and opened her main frame. Wires consumed most of the space, picking up a small pair of wire cutters - taking one last gulp, Beck entered her main frame.

Many hours had passed as he fiddled with different coloured supports. He was about to remove another when Dorothy spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He chucked hysterically.

"And what makes you so sure - I did pass mechanics one oh one!" He gloated blissfully, Dorothy peered down at her open frame and eyed him with great uncertainty.

"Yet you are unable to pilot a simple Megaduse." She spoke flatly and rested her head back down against the thick pillow.

"Ha, ha Miss Wayneright, very amusing. I'm almost finished, once I insert a microchip to recover your lost files. You'll be ready to go." Beck suddenly caught her smiling, he leaned back and watched it fade as she saw him studying her.

"Why are you looking at me in that way?" She asked, baffled by his actions. He jumped as her words vibrated around the room. 

'She just smiled, man that crow boy must have a real hold over her. She's getting all excited because she is getting her 'memories' and 'emotions' back. Next, she fall in love with Mr Negotiator and they'll live happily ever after. Yuck! I can't let him have that satisfaction - not after all the times he's humiliated me.' 

Therefore, he decided to take advantage of their; present situation. He fused the microchip to her frame and shut her thin, metal flap.

"There we're finished - you know. Since this room is vented for the night, perhaps you and I can get better acquainted." Dorothy sat up and Beck sat beside her, running his finger up and down her arm. Staring into her eye's with absolute lust, he began to lean close to her lips. 

She suddenly grabbed his finger and gripped it tight, to the point where the bone began to crack.

He screamed out in agony and she pushed him harshly to the fall. "Ow! What was that for?!" Dorothy stood and put on her neat, black, uniform. 

"Even without the chip, I know when some pervert is attempting to take advantage of me." She didn't look down at the pathetic Beck, instead she picked up the pale from the corner of the room and headed out the door.

She reached for the handle, when she discovered that her wrist could not move. Sudden laughter came from behind her.

She turned her head and saw him holding a pen - clapping with his feet. He crossed his legs and looked at her deviously.

She suddenly realised what he did to her, he tired to control her. She hastily considered all the possible out comes to her vast misjudgement. 

Tears swelled and ran down her metal face, the blistering pain throbbed in her heart at the thought of being a slave to Beck. 

He stood and began to snicker. "You know, that chip? Well it gives you your memories and emotions but - I can also control you, which means - either so do as I say, or; you will kill - Roger Smith." She gasped and began to shake. 

Her deepest fears were approaching a terrible realism. She was to be controlled by another, when she yearned for freedom. Freedom from the control of others, that's what it means to be human. Her heart cried out in pain, screaming Roger's name, hoping that somehow, he'd hear her.

"Now, how about us getting acquainted." Twiddling his pen, he turned her body toward him and instructed her to stay perfectly still. He moved his hands to her smooth face and planted a gentle kiss upon her petite lips.

He swiftly moved back and whispered seductively in her ear. "You are under my thumb from now on." He grinned and sucked on her neck. 


	4. Realisations

Hiya, I promised that we'd be back - we hope you like this - it took us long enough to write this flippin' chappie. Oh, and don't worry about Dorothy - Beck didn't rape her.

Disclaimer: We don't own Big O!

__

Chapter Four

Realisations

Roger's feet came to a sudden stop; he felt a jar in his heart, like someone had twisted it until it split into two.

"Dorothy!" He hushed into the freezing wind. The rain had subsided by now, but somehow, a tear fell from his eye. He gasped and allowed the droplet to land in his finger, he stared at the liquid, like some alien.

He somehow knew, something frightful had happened to Dorothy, or something was still happening to her.

His single tear represented his fear for Dorothy, Dorothy's safety and Dorothy's heart. Someone was toying with her and he was willing to give his life to protect her from such a terrible heartache.

'Dorothy, I - oh! Please be okay, stay strong, till I find you again. So I can hold you and protect you. I love you and I promised to always shield you from danger, I know that I've failed you, but it won't be for long. I promise.'

"I love you." It felt so right to him, to say those three words. Those three simple words, those three words, which he had never uttered before. He felt a sense of comfort and relief to finally say it, somewhere deep within his core, he always knew the truth - deep within his subconscious.

He silently vowed to enlighten her of the same words; hopefully she'd return his feelings. Roger was already smart enough to realise that he could not keep his confession to himself; the only way to Dorothy's heart was through his own. To tell her of his feelings, he knew it would be hard - but he also knew that she'd help him through it.

__

Bleep, bleep!!

Roger peered down at his watch, "Master Roger, I thought you aught to know, that your dinner is ready sir." Roger smiled warily and replied.

"I don't think I'm going to make it home tonight Norman, why don't you make a jump start on breakfast." Roger winked and scanned the street again.

"Very good sir, good luck."

"Norman; thanks."

A faint smile danced across his face and he ran down the streets of Paradigm, searching for his love.

Her clean, pink boots soon became imprinted with large scuffs and smeared mud prints. She wandered rather than walked through the high street that seemed empty to her, there weren't many people out at this time. Nevertheless, her eye's seemed lifeless as her thoughts got the better of her.

'I; I don't understand. How is it that, this man can have such intermit feelings? For an android with no emotions at all, I can't see how he can care so deeply for her.' She continued to trudge down the streets and pass the large crowds of late night shoppers.

"Hey, baby; hurry up!!" Angel stopped; she stood still, frozen on the spot. It was that Dorothy and a man in a gold suit, standing by a large van, with a novelty desert on the top.

She decided that watching Dorothy could be of a great advantage. She backed into the nearest dingy alley where she kept upon Dorothy, an eagle eyed gaze.

To her own surprise she found Dorothy loaded large equipment into a small ice cream truck.

"Well, that's a first. I've never seen an ice cream business open at midnight. And since when did Dorothy work for providing sugared treats for children. She might as well have stayed home with Roger; he's enough of a child anyway. " She narrowed her eye's and slowed her breathing. Her spiteful temptation for revenge prevented her soggy feet from fleeing her present location. Her jealous heart fed that temptation; therefore she could not pry her eyes away from this suspicious scene.

Dorothy sped back and forth, loading one crate after another, however Beck sat upon the edge of the van. His legs spread wide, as he twiddled with his golden pen. However, that was beyond Angel's gaze. Beck giggling and smirking to himself, seeing Dorothy under his control gave him pleasure that was unimaginable.

'This is great! If only crow boy could see his precious Dorothy now, what would he say? My Dorothy, my slave.' He hissed a humorous hiss and commanded Dorothy once more.

"Come here babe." He fiddled with his pen and prompted her body to move toward his. She slowly walked towards him, fearing that little pen that he fiddled with. Awaiting his orders, he grabbed hold of her waist and constructed her to sit on his lap.

The blonde gasped and moved back, leaning against the alleyway, wondering whether she should have been watching this scene. However her jealously for Dorothy took over once more and she turned back to watch them again.

He gazed at her, laughing at the torture he bestowed upon the unfortunate android. He twisted his pen and muttered the words 'kiss me'. He passionately cupped her face and pulled her in, till their lips met.

From her hiding place Angel caught every glimpse of the fiery kiss.

"If only Roger could see this. Then he wouldn't love her, then he would see what an emotionless, two timing android she really is. Then I will be there to comfort Rodger in his hour of need." Angel walked off out of sight to brake Rodgers heart, to inform him of her betray.

Angel felt slightly upset to have to inform him of this. Despite her feelings, she knew it would all be worth it and she'd make up for his disappointment.

Rodger continued his search. He searched franticly calling her name, praying that she was okay, even though he could sense Dorothy's pain and that something had happened to her. This filled him with hatred, which boiled through his veins and made him more determined to find her.

'Whoever's doing this will pay dearly; I am not having someone mess with you and get away with it Scot-free. No way in hell, I will search for you with every last breath in my lungs and beat of my heart.'

"I'm coming Dorothy" he hushed to the air as he continued to run. He feet pounding with every step he took.

'Rodger!'

Dorothy cried out inside. Beck was just sat on the van laughing at her anguish. When all Dorothy could think about was Rodger, her heart felt worse with ever movement he controlled. Her lips were tainted with his sting. Like a bee sting, it spread through out her system, a poison that devoured her every organ.

"Get back to work. These crates won't move themselves." He interrupted her thoughts and stared at her, scanning her body - up and down. His eagle eye stare felt as if he was beginning to scorch her metal covering.

Nevertheless, she had no choice in the matter, walking back to the crates, she continued to move them.

Angel had been waiting for countless hours; Norman poured her another cup of tea as she drummed her fingers along the chair.

"I'm sure Master Rodger will be along any minuet now." And with that, Major Daustin burst through the door, he held Roger's limp figure over his shoulder.

"He collapsed from exhaustion - my men found him in the fifth dome." Angel rolled her eyes and followed them into his bedroom. Placing him gently to his bed, Angel pulled a chair beside him and patiently waited for the butler and the Major to exit.

Closing her eyes, she listened carefully for their footsteps to fade, and then she swiftly pulled out a bottle of strong incense. Within seconds, Rodger awoke from his dazed sleep and stared upon her with a puzzled expression.

"What are you doing here? Where's Dorothy?!" He squinted from the bright radiance outside. The glow filled his room, it shone all round. Tinting Angel in a heavenly glow, it was as is she were an Angel. However her expression was not pleasing, as she looked at him in a hurtful manor.

"Is that all you can think about is her, while I spent a total of three hours waiting for you. Rodger Smith - that's not polite."

Rodger groaned and sat up, "look, I'm sorry - Dorothy's missing and I need to get to her - have you seen her at all?" Angel was about to begin, when a sudden knock came from the door.

Daustin stood in the frame, not really knowing where to begin. Roger turned his attention away from Angel to hear what Daustin had to say.

"We've just had a report of an android robbing the cities museum."

"Dorothy!" Worry struck through his veins like poison. It was as if a venomous kiss pierced the very life in which he lived, to be cursed and slowly die, until his soul would be thrown into the darkness shadows.

"I-I must find her…" Rodger sprang from his bed and rushed to the door, Daustin held up an arm in protest.

"You are not well Rodger, you need to stay in bed." He shook his head.

"No! You must understand, I need to find her. I _love_ her." Angel suddenly gasped from across the room. She held up a hand over her mouth, as tears spilled from her sharp eye's.

Daustin could see the determination, at which he admired.

Therefore, he let him go.

Rodger rushed out and headed downstairs, where as Angel sat in her place. Daustin briefly looked back and walked toward her.

"Are you going to be alright miss?" She nodded, her face turned away from him. Embarrassed to revile her emotion. Daustin sat on the bed and caught a glimpse of her pain; he raised his hand and brushed away a tear.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone; someday." She looked back at him, deep within his eyes laid compassion. The kind of compassion she had been hoping, wishing for all her life.

Giving her a small smile, he rose and proceeded out the door. In search of his car, where he was sure to find Rodger.

'How did it come to this? How is it that I have brayed the person that I cared for the most? I can't believe that this pathetic human has control over me. No mere human could control me, all expect for one.

Rodger Smith, he has this wondrous grip upon my heart. Even if he didn't believe that I had emotions.' She was suddenly shocked at the amount of emotion she felt, she could have never imagined that having emotions could be so complicated. She used her thumb to run over the smooth surface of the large gem before her.

"Come on babe, hurry it up - I gave you your body back for this mission, so hurry up!!" Beck screamed from the rooftop across the street. Dorothy touched the earpiece and proceeded.

Shoving the large gem into her black bag, she headed for the exit. Just as she was about to leave, she could hear sirens. In a shier moment of panic, she intensely tried to escape; however she failed.

The lights blinded her vision, as many police cars surrounded her, she was trapped once again. Numerous police held up their guns and used the cars as shield's.

"Come on babe, take them out! Fine I'm taking control " Beck's voice shrilled through the ear piece that occupied her hearing. She analysed her surroundings and was about to launch forward and attack, when suddenly a familiar voice came through.

"Dorothy!!" Beck worriedly tumbled with his pen, while peering through the binoculars.

'Damn thing!! Work!!! She's not moving, great! It's all over!!' He moped and fell back to the floor of the roof. Suddenly a spot light flew straight over him, a police helicopter sped past him and then circled round. Beck screamed and ran for cover, he waved his hands in the air and dove under a ventilator.

Once the copter moved away, Beck grabbed his binoculars again and looked back at his android slave. Just a few metres away, stood Rodger!

"Oh my God!! What's crow boy doing here! Wow, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!" He fell back again and clapped with his feet with pure glee.

"This is great, I can destroy my arch enemy's through his android lover!!" He tried the pen once more and still, I wouldn't move.

"No! Not on my moment of triumph!!! Not again!!!!!!!!"

Dorothy felt Beck's grip loosen, at that moment, she dropped the bag, moved forward and ran into Rodger's arms. Breaking into tears, he held her close - still in a state of shock. She snuggled deeply into his soft chest, for the first time, in a long time - she felt comfort.

Rodger swiftly looked down upon the quivering figure, she seemed so lost - as if she were a child that had lost its way. The sensations of having her there made his heart fill with joy. But the news of the robbery stained his happy heart.

"Dorothy, what happened, w-why are you doing this?" He spoke lushly, she moved back. Tears still spilled from an overjoyed soul. Rodger coaxed his heart - never before had he seen her to full of emotion.

Forgetting his question, he leaned down and brushed away the tears. She smiled at his expression, he instantly knew something was different. Unable to speak he allowed her to reply.

"It was Beck, he's been controlling me." She looked away, Rodger suddenly blinked out of his daze.

"What!!! I knew it, that Beck's gonna pay!!" He promptly looked down at his beloved Dorothy; she was gripping her head and began screaming.

"No!!!!! Not gain - Get out of my head!!!!!!!!! Why hello there crow boy…"


	5. Lose grip

Hiya, I'm so, so, sorry that I haven't updated lately. I know I'm very, very bad. I've been soooooo busy lately. If any of you read this, you are so loyal and I thank you.

Disclaimer: I/We don't own Big O! Or any of the characters.

__

Chapter five

Lose grip

"B-Beck! Why?! Why are you doing this?!!! You low, foul, demented creature of insanity." Roger bellowed in absolute disgust. The police around them stared blankly at each other, not entirely sure whether to fire or arrest the possessed android.

You could imagine the bizarre thoughts running through the spectators minds but no one more confused, was the pink angel, standing from afar. Dan Dastun sped toward them, ordering his men to stand down, never before had he seen her this way.

'Why is she acting so strange, she'd never try to hurt Roger. Never!' The Major edged passed his men and came within ear shot of his friend.

"Roger!! What's going on?!" Dorothy's lips curled into a hideous smirk. The kind only a deranged mind would show.

"It seems I've hit certain soft spots. Excellent…" Her crude voice snickered.

"Beck! Leave Dorothy out of this, I know this is all just to get to me!!! Leave her only God damn it!" It was Beck's every intention to rack at Roger's weaknesses. Beck would never have such nerve to challenge him in a frontal assault. It was never Beck's style; he was far too cowardly to face some one, who he knew would defeat him. His safest and best bet was to strike when his enemy least expected it.

"Now, now crow boy. This is the best way to get at you. So here's how it's going to work, let us leave with the gem and she'll live." Roger step back slightly. Sweat formed across his tempered brow, his eye's narrowed in shier pain.

Suddenly without warning, a gunshot was fired! Roger's heart immediacy stopped, he never removed his gaze from Dorothy, she didn't seem to move for a moment. The faint sound of Dastun yelling at his men was all that could be heard.

"It wasn't us sir!!" They replied nervously.

"Hey!" Angel suddenly appeared, skidding down the crumbled remains of a derelict building.

"Get her out of here!!" Roger was completely dumb-founded. The fire in her eye's was astonishing, never before had he seen so much compassion for Dorothy, he always knew that she secretly hated her. No matter how many times she'd lie to them; and herself.

The negotiator nodded vaguely and launched forward. Once he came close to his love, he offered an open hand and spoke softly.

"Dorothy, come with me…" Her form rapidly changed from, straight and vertical - to flimsy and limp.

Her eyelid's fluttered swiftly, her eye's became her usual, stunning shape of mauve and her cheeks flushed with pink.

Her moved her head from one side to another, seeing only the lights; Angel and Roger standing before her.

Without hesitation, she flung forward and was caught in the strong arm's of Roger. The sore brim of her eye's flooded with tears and she sniffled into his jacket.

"Alright! Alright you two, no time for teary reunions, lets move!!!" Angel rudely shouted with a shrill tone. The tiny group headed back to Major Dastun's curser.

The Major neither, disagreed or protested. He still stared upon the scene in a state of uncertainty. Within moments, he ordered his men to retrieve the dazzling gem and secure the area.

Once they were well on their way home, the air seemed thinner between one pair. However the remaining pair seemed to become deeper and thicker. The prolonged silence only made them thicker. Although, it was only one of the two who knew this.

"So, Angel, where did you fire at?" Roger asked in his cocky manner. She looked up suddenly from the floor of the car, her face was shattered. Faint stains of tears shone from the street lamps outside. Her expression was that of the same she showed before they left the mansion.

"Oh, umm, he was stationed on a near by roof top. I saw him fiddling with something and I well, you get the idea…" She trailed off and returned to gazing at the floor.

'I can't believe I was going to sell her out like that. Why did I let myself get so caught up in jealousy? Why can't I except that he loves her?' Suddenly Dorothy spoke and turned to face her.

"That was how he was controlling me… Through that pen; Angel it wasn't me, I didn…"

"I know and; I'm sorry." He whipped her head toward the window and stared blankly out into the starry night sky.

Soon, the car stopped and they proceed inside. Once the elevator came to a stop, the group were greeted by Norman.

"Oh, welcome home Master Roger, Miss Angel and." Norman watched in an awe as Dorothy stood before him.

"Hello Norman." It was as if Norman had found his lost and illusive child, he seized her and gently held her. Just the way a cornered parent would, as their child made a safe return.

"Welcom home Dorothy, you wouldn't believe how worried I was about you." Roger gazed as Dorothy wrapped her arm's around him. He couldn't help but smile, it was as if she never left. The mansion swiftly returned to it's former state. The feeling of loneliness had vanished and was replaced by her presence.

Once they pulled back, Norman smiled blissfully and tunred to Roger.

"Master Roger sir, would you like me to serve you dinner now." Roger smiled and shrugged.

"What the heck and make sure there are enough places for everyone." Roger tilted his head toward Angel.

She was shook from her daze and asked, "what? Oh, no I don't to impose." Roger waved a disapproving hand to her.

"Non sense, you look famished. Besides, I don't want anything happening to you out there. You never know, Beck might be waundering the streets. Right?" He rose an eyebrow to her.

"How did you know?" She spoke with defeat.

"Well, I know you're not the type of person to shoot someone just like that." She sighed and smiled a little. Norman took her coat from her and they walked gradually to the dinning room.

The room was filled with heavenly candlelight. Roger took his usual seat, as did Dorothy, Norman pulled up a seat in the middle of the two. Each of them fidgeted with emotional discomfort, when Roger announced to have the seats moved into the middle of the table. So, Roger and Dorothy naturally sat together, Angel sat opposite them.

"Norman, grab a chair and join us." Norman was more than happy to oblige, as he joined the three. They entertained themselves in polite and calm dinner conversations.

Roger being Roger, he constantly reached over for Dorothy's hand under the table when she was not using it. She'd simply slime and squeezed it with passionate affection.

Unexpectedly, the phone rang abruptly. Norman rose and was about to depart; however Roger stopped him.

"That's alright Norman, I think I know who it is." Removing the napkin from his lap, he walked out the room.

"Hello."

"Hey," Dastun spoke grumpily, in his solid like tone.

"Yeah, sorry about the car. You know mine's still on the streets somewhere. I'll return it in the morning." Roger loosened his tie and placed it on the side table. Picking up the phone, he rested it on the floor as he sat on the hallway settee.

"That's not why I called." Roger's eyebrows frowned.

"We checked all around the area where Miss Angel fired and there was no sign of Beck, just a small trickle of blood."

"I see, so he's still out there."

"And out for revenge is my best bet." Roger rubbed his tired eye's and sighed heavily.

"I'm not sure how I'm going to protect.. He'll just keep coming back and it's not fair if I keep her indoors. Even the balcony could be dangerous."

"Well, I'd love to help you buddy but I'm swamped, you know all the paper and that."

"Yeah, well thanks for the heads up." He hung up and laid back against the soft padding of the sofa.

His mind drifte, of ideas to protect her. He very well knew that he was always going to protect her. Even if it meant death. But Beck had eluded him one too many times before.

"Roger?" A soft voice spoke quietly. He lifted his head and found Dorothy coming toward him.

"Dorothy, how are you, how do you feel?" She smiled sweetly and fiddled with a lose piece of his hair.

"I feel happy now, happy to be home. With you." Roger knew that was a intentional invitation, pulling her close to him.

Swiftly their lips meet for the very first time.

Within an instant, Dorothy melted in his arm's. Her mind lost all sense of thought and opinion. Was just glad to be with him. Roger slipped his hand's down to her slim waist and moved her onto his body.

And there they lay, entangled in soft and heartfelt kiss. Their heads spinning, there love ignited and nothing could occur to spoil that perfect moment. Dorothy's chest became relax and she leant completely on top of him.

Gently as gentle could be, they withdrew. Both smiling and their hearts beaming, still longing to be with one another.

Roger chuckled softly as he rested his arms over her back.

"See what you've done to me, Miss Wayneright." He kissed the tip of her nose and watched as she blushed.

"All the time that Beck was controlling me, I couldn't stop thinking of you." To her amazement it was now Roger who shone red in the face. This cause Dorothy to laugh, followed by kissing him on the cheek.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you Dorothy…How did you become more….emotional?" Surprisingly, she grinned and explained that Beck installed into her main frame.

Roger soaked it all in and replied in confusion. "But, not to sound that I'm telling you off Dorothy but, what made you think that Beck would do it for nothing?"

She swapped her gaze from Roger to the fall. "He said that he could return my memories, therefore that would return my lost emotions too. He said he was aiming to do good now and not evil and I thought that if I got my emotions and memories back… That you, that you'd fall in love with me."

Roger stared blankly at her; she lifted herself off of Roger and began to walk away. Tears began to spill again. However, she did not expect what was to happen next.

Roger had got up from his seat and scooped her into a loving embrace. She gripped into his shirt and cried deeply.

"I thought you'd only see my as an android and nothing more. You never could have loved me like that…" She whaled in his arm's.

"No; Dorothy you're wrong." She sniffed and lifted her head to face his gaze.

"I fell in love with you well before you had this chip installed…" He cupped her face with his hands, so that she could see the purest love that laid in his face.

"Roger." She jumped up and gripped him tightly. In return, he cuddled her gently and carried her to her room. Where he laid her gently on the large bed and tucked her in. He swiftly moved around the move, completing certain tasks. Turning on the light, locking her windows, shutting the curtains and see forth.

Once he finished, he sat beside her and gently rubbed her hand in comfort. He gazed upon her face and found the eyelid's beginning to close.

"Goodnight, my sweet nightingale…" He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. Softly picking up a chair, he placed it by her bedside and decided to watch over her till the early rose in the sky.


End file.
